


The Hate Inside

by OBFreak



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer has issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFreak/pseuds/OBFreak
Summary: 4 full minutes of Lucifer hating on himself.A journey of self-discovery with a little help from his family and friends.Clips from seasons 1-4





	The Hate Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the awesome video of knightvision1228 with the same name over on YouTube. Do yourself a favour and check out some of their work, its fantastic.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFGdhPDm7so


End file.
